Ken Steorts
Ken Steorts is a founding member of Skillet , who was in the band from 1996-1999. Ken, founding guitarist of the Christian rock band Skillet, is the visionary Founder and President of VISIBLE SCHOOL. Ken left Skillet's ministry in 1999 to start VISIBLE SCHOOL as a college for creative students to excel in their craft while being in a supportive and nurturing Christian community, thus establishing the school philosophy of 1/3 academic, 1/3 vocational, and 1/3 spiritual growth. Early Life As an Air Force kid, young Ken moved a lot and enjoyed writing poems and songs throughout his early teen years. Ken spent his young adult life writing, playing, and recording music, writing film scripts and shooting 8mm films, and starting new ventures. After a stint as a teen guitarist in metal bands locally in Bossier City, Louisiana in the 1980s, he taught guitar privately with a mix of rock and classical styles for the next fifteen years. Career Big Toe Dedicating his life to Jesus at 18, Ken began his extensive career in the Contemporary Christian music world, with a lot of underground and independent bands and shows, some real industry experience in touring, recording, and working with record labels, and a lot of ideas that were modestly successful for the kingdom of God. He was involved in the launch of a small and short-lived Memphis indie record label Big Toe, in 1993. Skillet Ken co-founded the band Skillet in 1995, writing and performing around the world, signed with Ardent Records/Forefront, and worked hard with this amazing group with responsibilities in writing songs, playing guitar, backing vocals, managing internet presence and development, tour management, booking, and record company marketing and promotions. He began a small homeschool-oriented Cultural Arts Development Institute, with classes in music, language, and art in 1999 as he left the touring life. Visible School In his heart was a vision of a school for "more Skillets" - young artists and their support people that would impact the world through creativity, kingdom values, and loud music. Started in 2000 with a few key artist-instructors and 21 students from around the world, VISIBLE SCHOOL has grown under his leadership to represent a new era in Christian education - bringing diverse styles, diverse educational models, and diverse groups of people together to make a lasting impact on the world. With the emergence of VISIBLE Media Group artists (with Ken as President and Executive Producer) and VISIBLE SCHOOL graduates going out into the world, the future international mission of VISIBLE SCHOOL brings music and community together. With professional affiliations in the Gospel Music Association (GMA professional member) and The Recording Academy (Grammys) on the Board of Governors of the Memphis Chapter, Ken continues to work in all he does to make connections between people groups and creative collaborations for the purposes of furthering the message of the gospel. He is an elder and Worship Team Pastor at Lifelink Church in Lakeland, TN, and resides near the college with his wife, Joy, and two boys, Freedman and Skye. Category:Band Member Category:Former Band Member Category:Original Band Member Category:Vocals Category:Guitarist